1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing temporary e-mail addresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of the Internet typically obtain an e-mail address for use in sending and receiving electronic mail (e-mail). When browsing the World Wide Web (WWW), a user may be required to submit an e-mail address to web services for various purposes, such as signing up for an account, ordering goods or services, etc. Users may find it undesirable to use their actual e-mail address for all such queries for fear of receiving unauthorized e-mail (e.g., spam e-mail). Thus, services have been developed through which a user can interact to receive a temporary e-mail address. The temporary e-mail address is dynamically provisioned (e.g., on demand when requested by a web site) and is associated with an actual e-mail address of the user. E-mail sent to the temporary e-mail address is forwarded to the actual e-mail address of the user. The temporary e-mail address is typically associated with bounding conditions, such as a term of use. After the term of use expires, the temporary e-mail address is deactivated. In this manner, the user can protect his or her actual e-mail address. The user may obtain many temporary e-mail addresses in this manner.
One disadvantage associated with the temporary e-mail address is the automatic deactivation thereof without notification. A user may be unaware that a temporary e-mail address has expired and still be relying on such temporary e-mail address to receive e-mail. However, once deactivated, the temporary e-mail address will no longer forward e-mail to the user's actual e-mail address. This creates the situation where the user never receives e-mail they desire to receive.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for managing temporary e-mail addresses that overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.